memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Salvage
Counterstrike (Space) Kingston is in orbit around the planet. (Briefing room) The Genii how could the Genii be involved in this says Tyson as he sits in the chair looking at McKay. Well the Genii have been building nuclear weapons for sometime now and they forced us to help them and now with the death of both Cowen and Koyla, the Genii have been quiet for sometime now but we've been keeping tabs on them for sometime now says McKay. The Genii are under the leadership of Laden Radim for sometime now we've been in contact with him but a few weeks ago we lost contact with them says Colonel Sheppard as he leans on the table. I'll inform Starbase Atlantis about the situation and see what we have to do, says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sheppard and his team. (Starbase Atlantis) Samantha Carter is at the screen as Captain Tyson appears on the screen. Captain Tyson what's the situation we've been unable to hail M4H-774 did Colonel Sheppard and his team make it out says Samantha. Yes, sir Colonel Sheppard and his team are onboard the ship now and we're awaiting instructions from Earth on what to do about that Derk'al combat ship that is still on the planet surface ''says Tyson on the screen. Any sign of Der'kal ships near that planet says Samantha as she walks to Zelenka sitting at the computer. No not yet at least we've been tracking two cruisers but they're not heading to the planet yet, says Zelenka as he looks at the screen reporting to Tyson. Captain Tyson your orders are to beam Colonel Sheppard and his team aboard the Der'kal ship but keep a lock on their combadges incase those cruisers change course get them out of there and set course back to Starbase Atlantis orders Carter. ''Yes, sir ''Kingston out says Tyson as he cuts the transmission. (''Kingston main bridge) All right Sheppard you got three hours onboard that Der'kal combat ship if those cruisers come here we'll hold our position for as long as we can but we'll beam you out says Captain Tyson as he walks with Sheppard and his team to the Ring room. Three hours sure anything else we need to know Captain says Sheppard as he and his team get into position for beaming. Take Commander Mitchell and her team with you teach them about the Der'kal combat ship design that's all I ask John says Captain Tyson. Come on Major now remember you maybe apart of the Kingston crew but on this savlage mission you will follow my orders if not Ronon will shoot you says Sheppard as he looks at Commander Mitchell. Yes, Colonel says Mitchell as she and a salvage team get into position as well for beaming. Asgard beam catches them and transports them inside the Der'kal combat ship. (Der'kal combat ship) The team appears and gets into a quick fire fight with minor guards and they go down. Kingston we're in says Sheppard as he tapped his combadge. Roger that Sheppard any resistance ''asked Captain Tyson over the combadge.'' Minor resistance but nothing big says Sheppard. Copy that Colonel we'll maintain consent lock on you and the salvage team ''says Captain Tyson over the combadge. Copy that Sheppard out says Colonel Sheppard as he tapped the combadge two times to shut it off. So what's the plan Colonel says Commander Mitchell as she looks at Sheppard. Commander you'll head to the bridge and download what they know about the nuke we'll search the ship for any Der'kal, says Sheppard as he looks at Mitchell and his team. Yes, sir says Commander Mitchell as he looks at Sheppard. The two teams split up and head to different parts of the ship. (Starbase Atlantis) Sir a small craft is dropping out of warp says an officer who looks at the console. Ladon Radim I'm Samantha Carter leader of Starbase Atlantis says Sam as he shakes Ladon's hand. Thank you General Carter says Ladon as he shakes Sam's hand. And I'm sorry guards says Samantha as she walks back. The security team their particle rifles at Ladon and took his pistol out of its holder. What's the meaning of this demands Ladon as he's looking at Carter in shock and anger. You launched your nuclear bombs on an innocent planet were Colonel Sheppard and his team were conducting recon on the Der'kal threat says Samantha as she looks at Ladon. General Carter we are at war with the Der'kal we knew that there'd be causalities says Ladon as the guards took him to a holding cell. (Der'kal combat ship) The main door opens up and Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Commander Tucker, and two Marines walk onto the bridge and look around the place to find it empty. Hmm this is a weird bridge design Commander Tucker says as he looks at the command center of the bridge. Commander Mitchell to Colonel Sheppard we've found what appears to be the bridge of the ship, Commander Tucker is about to download its information, right now and we'll keep looking around the bridge Commander Mitchell says as she tapped her combadge. (Space) A squadron of Klingon warships drop out of warp and approach the planet. (Der'kal Ship's corridors) ''Guys we've got company a squadron of Klingon warships dropped out of warp Captain Tyson says over Captain Kira's combadge as he's moving through the bridge with Teyla searching for survivors. What are the Klingons doing here? asked Typhuss over his combadge to Captain Tyson. We're not sure but we're going to a class-9 moon to stay out of their sensor range Captain Tyson says over Typhuss's combadge.